


1217-That Time During the Escort Mission

by impalafortrenchcoats, superdeanlover



Series: Young Forever [3]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Accidental Death, Ancient China, F/F, F/M, back to life weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/pseuds/impalafortrenchcoats, https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: It had been a simple escort mission.The Duke had asked them to bring that year’s tributes back to the palace. It was just the two of them and a heard of young ladies that would dedicate a few years of their lives in the palace. They should have been back home and training with the other soldiers in a matter of days, but no. Taehyung had to take a detour to a waterfall that was a must see destination. The ladies will be stuck in the palace for who knows how long, he had said. Many of them haven’t ever left their village it won’t hurt to take them along, he had said. Remember when we lived in the palace how boring it was, he said. It will be fun he had said.Damn his stupid face because it had been fun, that was until Jimin had jumped off the edge on a dare and hit the water with such impact his neck had snapped.





	1217-That Time During the Escort Mission

Jin-Song Wars 1217

“I wonder how Jungkook and everyone is doing.”

“They probably reached the battle front by now,” Taehyung looked over at Jimin and saw the worry on his face. “Don’t worry Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon and Jin are with him. Jungkook is the safest person in Southern Song except for these ladies of course.” 

Jimin rolled his eyes as the twenty ladies behind them giggled. He and Taehyung were on a mission to escort the ladies to the Palace. The twenty ladies were part of the yearly tributary for the emperor. Jimin remembered his life in the palace and couldn’t help but feel sorry for them. If they were lucky, these ladies would work, send money to their families, and perhaps someday return home. If they were unlucky, they would work in the palace, never allowed to see beyond the garden walls and wither away into nothing. Jimin thanked the Empress for the life they’d been given because she had given them freedom. 

“Taehyung…. How far is that waterfall you talked about?” 

**  
“Jump hyung, it’s not too far.” 

Jimin looked down at Taehyung who was swimming in the lake below. The day was hot and weighed down with their armor it was even hotter. Jimin started to undress and paused as the girls giggled below. 

Taehyung being the flirt that he was sent him a wink and smirked. 

Jimin untied his armor and let it drop. The ladies deserved a little show and a few minutes of freedom before entering the palace forever. Jimin did his best to give them a good show and once he was almost naked he smiled and waved. Jimin took a few steps back and ran to the edge of the cliff to jump off. 

He knew he had missed the mark before he hit the water, but in midair it was too late to do anything but fall. 

Jimin could feel the scorching heat of the sun on his face and the cool, crisp contrast of the lake, and lastly he felt the pain as he hit the water and broke his neck.

The only thing that made him feel better was that this wasn’t the stupidest death that had happened in their group so far. 

“Here take this money and these clothes,” Taehyung thrust the money and clothes into a girls hands 

“I can’t,” she said afraid and Taehyung was sorry for it, “my family if I run they’ll all die.” 

Taehyung took the young girl by the shoulders, “It will be fine,” he said in a soft voice. “Another will take your place and we will keep your family safe, but you can’t return home. You must run away.” 

“But sir,” the girl gripped the clothes and money to her chest, “I have nowhere to go.” 

“Go north,” Taehyung swung a cape over the girl’s shoulders and lifted the hood over her head, “enter Jin territory. Your name is Jung Dawon. Tell them you’re Lieutenant Jung’s sister. Now run!” 

Taehyung waited until the girl disappeared from view and walked back to the body neatly arranged by the tree. 

“Jiminah… come on,” Taehyung lifted Jimin’s head the damage there already healed. 

Jimin’s eyes fluttered opened and he groaned. He could feel the changes settling in already. His hips were rounder and his chest was heavy, with breasts. “Damn it!” 

Jimin could hear the change in his voice and lifted a hand noticing the slimmer yet still small fingers. 

“Hmm… I want to apologize but you totally missed the landing. You tripped right before jumping and just flayed all the way down,” Taehyung brushed hair away from Jimin’s forehead. 

“I have to go back don’t I? Jimin smiled he had just been thinking about those poor girls entering the palace and he’d now be going back himself. 

“I already let one of the girls and let her go to Hoseok.” 

Jimin sat up and started to change out of his male undergarments and into the girl’s restrictive ones. He adjusted and shifted until everything looked the way it should. “How do I look?” Jimin turned around for Taehyung to look at him. 

“You look too pretty,” Taehyung complained biting his lip. “Maybe we should wait.” 

“We can’t wait. We or you have to deliver those tributes in two days. Besides,” Jimin winked at Teahyung, “I’ll do my best to be ugly.” Jimin reached for Taehyung’s hand and squeezed, “it’s not your fault. Alright let’s go,” Jimin squared her shoulders and prepared to join the rest of the girls. 

“Jungkook is going to be pissed,” Taehyung mumbled as he followed along.

**  
“Your Highness,” Lady Jimin bowed delicately in front of the Emperor. 

“Rise child, you’ve been in the palace for a few years now. I have thought about your future and I think I’ve found the best thing for you. You will marry Sixth Prince Chanyeol. You will add to his household and make him a dutiful wife.” 

“Yes, Your Highness,” Lady Jimin said and slowly walked out of the great hall. 

Jimin kept her face composed as the eyes of the Empress and Imperial Concubine followed her. She could not remain in the palace any longer. The power struggle between the Empress and Imperial Concubine was spreading to every facet of the palace and if she married Prince Chanyeol Jimin would be in the Imperial Concubine’s line of target. 

Jimin moved swiftly through the gardens and recalled the incident that had landed her in this situation. 

It had been a simple escort mission. The Duke had asked them to bring that year’s tributes back to the palace. It was just the two of them and a heard of young ladies that would dedicate a few years of their lives in the palace. They should have been back home and training with the other soldiers in a matter of days, but no. Taehyung had to take a detour to a waterfall that was a must see destination. The ladies will be stuck in the palace for who knows how long, he had said. Many of them haven’t ever left their village it won’t hurt to take them along, he had said. Remember when we lived in the palace how boring it was, he said. It will be fun he had said. Damn his stupid face because it had been fun, that was until Jimin had jumped off the edge on a dare and hit the water with such impact his neck had snapped. 

In the panic and confusion, they had released a lady and Jimin had taken her place. She had spent a few years in the palace always keeping out of the way never trying to impress anyone. 

Truth be told they had all spent time in the palace it was impossible for them not to in their female form especially if they wanted to keep up a wealthier lifestyle. Jin, and Yoongi had done it both with their own flair but they’d survived it. When the Emperor had started to release different ladies, Jimin knew it was just a matter of time before she was able to go back to her family. Jimin could practically taste freedom when rumors that she might be married off arose. 

It had started with him, the Sixth Prince who never smiled Chanyeol. 

 

Jimin had delivered a message to his quarters from the Emperor. She had bowed and excused herself again not calling any attention to herself as usual. Jimin was almost out of the garden when a humming bird caught her attention, and couldn’t help but think of Jungkook. 

She remembered when they had lived at the edge of the village. They would pick flowers and berries in the forest nearby and there was a particular berry bush that humming birds seem to like. While for most the war of the five factions had brought devastation, she had lived happy and content. Jimin sighed, she missed Jungkook dearly. 

Most of the time Jimin missed her family so much it hurt to move and pretend to be ok. How could she have been so careless and stupid to land herself in this predicament? Before she could let despair take her, Jimin strengthened her resolve. She was almost free and just needed to wait a little longer. Jimin reached out a hand towards the humming bird and waited. 

A few seconds later the humming bird hovered over her wrist and then landed tilting its head from side to side to look at her. “I’d wait an eternity to see him again,” Jimin said to the bird and smiled as she hadn’t in the years since she’d come to live in the palace. Jimin had left the gardens feeling reassured and her resolve strengthened. She hadn’t known then but Prince Chanyeol had seen her from his rooms. 

 

Jimin hadn’t known that a single smile would imprison her when she was almost free. Lady Jimin quickened her steps until she got back to her rooms. 

She wrote a quick note, “Yura please take this to Duke Jeon’s manor. It’s for Lady Jinnie and make sure no one sees you.” 

“Yes, young miss,” Yura bowed and left the room. 

Jimin was in trouble now and paced the floor. She needed to get out of there and now. 

“Young Miss.” 

“Yes Nai,” Jimin paced around the room waiting for a reply from Jin. She was going to be married of to Prince Chanyeol and it just wasn’t going to happen. She would take her own life on the marriage bed and wake up a man if she had to. Oh why, why did she have to listen to Taehyung and jump off of that cliff? Because she was stupid and impulsive that was why, what other possible explanation could there be? She had already spent all this time away from Jungkook why was the universe set on punishing her more by marring her off to some Prince!

“Lady Jimin, Prince Chanyeol has sent over new robes for you.” 

“Set them in the changing room,” Jimin took a deep breath and sat down. She opened a small pot of rose balm and started to rub it into her hands. Jimin hoped the ritual of it would sooth her. She needed to remain calm and focused with the Imperial Concubine and the Empress fighting for control she could easily fall prey to their intrigue. 

“Miss, would you like to change now?”

“No, I won’t be changing into those robes.” 

Nai hesitated. She had strict orders from the Imperial Concubine to ensure Lady Jimin wore the robes, “but your mistress, Prince Chanyeol sent them just for you.” 

Jimin slammed her hands down on her vanity and silence filled the room. “I won’t be changing into them. Leave me, I am going to get some rest,” Jimin said and her maid bowed and left. 

“You should check your temper in front of them,” Jimin turned towards the washroom just to see Taehyung standing there. 

“It’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one being married off.” 

“Nope, but you should have been more careful,” Taehyung ducked and neatly caught the apple Jimin threw at him. He flashed Jimin a smile and took a bite out of it, “you know you’re adorable as a girl that’s why we do our best to keep you male as long as possible. Actually,” Taehyung took another bite out of the apple, “I am surprised the Emperor didn’t try to marry you off sooner.” 

“Don’t make me kill you,” Jimin threatened. 

“I wouldn’t mind being a girl again,” Taehyung laughed. “Jin, Namjoon, and Yoongi relax all day. It wouldn’t be so bad. Oh, don’t sulk, it will give you wrinkles.”

“I don’t have wrinkles,” Jimin threw a pillow at Taehyung’s face.

Taehyung laughed, “Come on let’s go outside and play.” 

Jimin rushed forward and caught Taehyung's hand in hers. "Is everyone.... Is he.... are you?" 

Taehyung smiled down at Jimin and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "we're all well. We all just miss you. I am doing great I am the only one that gets to see you, and he," Taehyung lifted Jimin's hand to his face and kissed it, "misses you dearly so lets go have some fun." 

Jimin let go of Taehyung's hand and watched as he walked out of the room. 

Jimin smiled she had a lot to live for and everything would be ok as always. Taehyung always made her feel better he was her connection to her family. She would see them soon though. When Jimin walked past the robes that Prince Chanyeol had sent she growled at them and pushed them off the chair and got a tiny bit of satisfaction when they hit the floor. 

**  
“Taehyung please be careful,” Jimin held a basket and Taehyung’s sword in her hands Taehyung climb the tree. The tree did look much taller now that Taehyung was in it. 

“Hey Jimin,” Taehyung waved and moved further out on the branch. 

“Taehyung just come back down that’s enough,” Jimin hid the basket behind her back and bowed at two guards that had walked into the courtyard. “Taehyung seriously come down!” 

“Fine, fine,” Taehyung grumbled and started to calm down. He was about 8 feet from the ground when Jimin saw Taehyung miss his footing and tumble to the ground. 

Jimin threw herself to catch him and managed to break his fall but the distinct crack of Taehyung’s head hitting the branch at the base of the tree told her she’d been too late.

**  
“Oh great you’re finally up, here take this,” Jimin shoved a dress into Taehyung’s hands. “Hurry up! Put it on before my maids Nai and Yura come back.” 

“My head hurts give me a moment,” even through the haze of the headache pounding in his temple Taehyung registered the change in his voice. Even though the voice was higher in tone, it was still much lower than a court ladies should be. Taehyung got up and loosened the chest plate of his uniform which was now too tight with the extra bulk of breasts. 

“Jimin I don’t want to be mean, but this dress is ugly,” Taehyung started to take off the armor and fold everything neatly. The male undergarments he was wearing wouldn’t fit under the dress. “I guess I’ll be going without underwear.”

“Taehyung, just take this and layer it under the dress,” Jimin threw a shift at Taehyung’s head. “What are we going to do with these clothes,” Jimin picked up the boots and armor looking around her room for a good place to hide them. 

“We’ll figure it out,” Taehyung slipped the dress over her head. “This is still an ugly dress,” she said as she looked in the mirror, “and it’s too short.” 

“No, it’s not,” Jimin walked over and started to tie the sash around Taehyung’s waist. 

“Easy, easy, I need to be able to breath,” Taehyung complained.

“No, breathing is optional, I think you’ve been a man too long that you’ve forgotten we’re not supposed to breath,” Jimin pulled the sash tighter. 

Taehyung stood up and straightened out her skirt, “it’s too short Jimin, I told you. It’s bad enough I don’t have shoes.” 

“It’s not my fault you have huge feet and my shoes don’t fit you. Besides it’s not too short just bow and hunch over you’ll be fine.” 

“It’s too short because of our height differ-“

“I will kill you again if you finish that statement then we won’t have to worry about the shoes or the underwear.” 

Taehyung turned around and paced the room for a bit. She need to readjust the way she walked, but it would come back quickly enough it always did. Taehyung turned towards the mirror and rearranged his hair in a style he’d seen the maids wear. Once satisfied with the work, Taehyung took a pot from Jimin’s vanity and started to apply color to his lips and pale out his face. 

He had spent too much time outside as a man and had a bit more color on his skin than he should as a court maid. Taehyung tilted her head side to side observing her work. Finally satisfied with her appearance, Taehyung stood up and sat down by the bed on some cushions. 

“It’s only 3 cm anyway,” Taehyung heard Jimin grumble and smothered a laugh. She was always so sensitive about her height in either female or male form. “Why were you here anyway?” 

“Oh,” Taehyung stood up and walked over to his uniform. He rummaged through the clothes and found an envelope, “Jin sent you this.” 

Jimin ripped the envelope open and read the message inside. “Damn it Taehyung!” Jimin threw the page at Taehyung’s head.

“What? What?” Taehyung bent down and picked up the note and read. “Oops,” Taehyung said after a few moments. 

When Jimin growled at him, Taehyung lifted up his hands in a peaceful gesture. “We can fight about this later, but…” 

“But what,” Jimin ran a hand through her hair and almost cursed when her hair pins got in the way. If she could just run a hand through her fucken hair maybe she would feel better about her life. 

“How mad do you think Namjoon and Jin are going to be?” 

“Oh Tae, Namjoon and Jin are the last of your worries. Did you forget about Yoongi?”

Taehyung winced and knew his streak of good luck was too good to be true because Yoongi was going to kill him so dead he’d never come back to life again. This was going to be worse than when he lost all their money in a risky cabbage investment.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Guys! I finally posted on this fic! hahahaha It took me awhile because as always my stuff is long. I was at 12k words and wasn't even to the good stuff yet. I have decided to break it up into three parts.


End file.
